Festive Seasons
by The Volcanologist
Summary: Set in S4. Brotherly Love. Funny Merlin, Angry Arthur, Very angry Gaius. Happy Christmas :D 2 shot. Next part next week :P Happy Christmas. Please R&R Happy Birthday Colin Morgan :D
1. Christmas Time

**Hey girls and guys. A Christmas story huh? Yeah, I wanted to join in with the season stuff so I want to write a Merlin Christmas. It's going to have lots of brotherly love in this story. Yes. No slash. Just brotherly love! This is also so I can say, to everyone who has read my stories, had reviewed to my stories, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and to have a happy new year. (me crying now haha) I have made so many friends on this site, and to be honest, once I came on it at the start of the year I have never been off. I'm on this site all the time, fanfiction has become a big part of me now.**

**Just saying, LunaShadowWolf13, HAVE A HAPPY CHRISTMAS! Haha. **

**This will be a 2 shot because after Christmas you always get New Year? :P I will be writing one for New Year…and someone will be having a special Birthday! Yay! Right, on with the fic!**

**Festive Seasons**

Merlin ran though the fully decorated corridors. He loved this time of year. The snow, the smell of season spices drifting from the kitchens, and basically the mood everyone seemed to be in. No one was hurt; no one was attacking Camelot (thank you Morgana for not attacking Camelot!). Everything was ready for the big day tomorrow.

Tomorrow held the big feast that had carried on to Arthur's reign from his father's reign. It was a huge thing because this year Gwen was sitting at the table, next to Arthur. Everyone adored Gwen, they loved her and they all knew she was going to be Queen, and they didn't mind!

**ARTHUR**

"Gaius have you seen that useless servant anywhere?" Arthur groaned as he stormed into Gaius chambers. He looked around, finding no one in. Huffing, he strode towards Merlin's room, only stopping to look at the table. A book had caught his eye. It was full of foreign language…meaning…no. He picked up the book. He felt betrayed, lied to. He felt anger for _befriending _a sorcerer, who could be killing him.

"Arthur?" Gaius called from behind him. He turned around, holding the book. Gaius' eyes went wide with shock and fear.

"This is…Merlin's." Arthur said slowly.

"How do you know it's not mine?" Gaius asked.

"Merlin's name is on this." Arthur said. He began to storm off to find his servant, but was stopped by Gaius.

"At least wait and see if you want to arrest him after I have told you what he's done." Gaius' harsh tone filled his mind, making him freeze as he was about to step out of the door.

"What has he done? Try to kill me? Try to take over Camelot? Sided with Morgana?" Arthur spat.

"Of course not, you foolish boy!" Gaius shouted. "He's saved your life every day for the past four years! He's helped save Camelot on many occasions and doesn't need to join alliances with other magic users." Gaius shouted in a hurry.

"Then you better down and explain what he's done." Arthur glared.

"And you better sit down because it's a very long story!" Gaius shot back.

"Fair enough." Arthur said, sitting down on a stool as he waited for Gaius to put his things away.

**MERLIN**

Merlin wandered through the castle corridors, finishing off hanging banners and decorations on the pillars. The smell of cinnamon and bread drifted through the air, as the last of the sunrays went off the horizon. He smiled. Tomorrow would be a good day.

"There he is." Came a gruff voice. Merlin turned around to see who they were talking about, only to find two guards walking towards him. "King Arthur would like us to escort you to his chambers."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"He didn't say. He just said to bring you immediately." The guard shrugged. Merlin nodded and walked with guards towards the King's chambers.

There was no sound inside Arthur's chambers, which meant, if he was in there, he was furious, or if he wasn't in there…well he wasn't in there. Merlin took a deep breath, slightly wondering what he had done now. He pushed the door open and, as predicted, Arthur was standing by his desk, watching the door.

"Ah, Merlin. I was wondering when you would show up." Arthur said as he began to move around the room. Merlin watched him as he turned behind his desk and came out with a parcel.

"Catch this." Arthur said, throwing a heavily wrapped parcel towards Merlin. Merlin caught it and grunted with the weight.

"What is this?" Merlin laughed. Arthur rolled his eyes and stepped behind his screen.

"Well it's Christmas, why don't you open it and find out?"

**ARTHUR**

Arthur went behind his screen to get ready for bed. He smirked, hearing the careful tears of the wrapping paper scrunching, until it stopped. He heard a quiet gasp of shock and almost burst out laughing.

"Well, do you like it?" Arthur asked. There was no reply, no sound for several seconds until he heard the heavy thud. Thinking Merlin had dropped the present, he looked out of his screen, only to laugh when he saw his servant in a heap on the floor, the book of spells open in his hands.

"Typical Merlin. Happy Christmas." Arthur laughed.


	2. New Year

**Festive Seasons Annual Anniversary **

**Hey guys, yeah, this is a tad early because I'm going to my Dad's over the weekend and I will have no internet (oh no!) For 4 days , so I'm writing the New Year story and posting it early, so enjoy. I hope you all have a fantastic New Year and have your New Year Resolution in place…because I certainly do. I'm going to read all year and do something else which I haven't quite figured out yet. Would also like to say: LunaShadowWolf13, you have a fantastic New Year. I've never met such a nice person before, who has listened to me, and talked to me constantly. You're my most closest friend, most closest **_**best **_**friend. :D Thanks so much for being there :D. **

**Now, on with the fic!**

Merlin lay in bed, sleeping peacefully. It was the first night in four years he was able to get a good night's rest. Arthur knew. He finally knew his most hidden secret. Magic. He finally knew, and he was okay with it. It was still taking some time for the new king to actually get used to seeing Merlin use his magic, Merlin had only laughed.

"Merlin, you are late! Get up!" Gaius said, knocking on the door. Merlin groaned. He slowly rose up, pulling his night shirt off. He quickly swapped it for his dark blue shirt, the cold winter air quickly sending shivers through his body.

After finishing getting ready, Gaius had knocked on the door again. Sighing as he pulled on his shoes, he smirked as he stood up.

"_Teleport__fi!" _Merlin whispered and his whole body began to tingle. Merlin smirked when suddenly, he disappeared, leaving a very stunned Gaius standing in doorway of his room.

**(Time Break)**

With a very bumpy landing, Merlin appeared inside of Arthur's room, scaring a sleeping Arthur when he crashed into the wardrobe.

"Merlin! What on earth are you doing?" Arthur cried out, sitting up.

"I crash landed." The warlock replied, laughing as he set the wardrobe straight. It took a while for Arthur to click into place what Merlin had just said, so while he was thinking (yes, the great Arthur Pendragon, thinking!) Merlin went inside the wardrobe to pick out what the King would wear today.

"You...you...teleported into my chambers?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, it was my first time too. I think it went well." Merlin smiled as he threw Arthur's clothes over the side of the screen. "Are you even going to get out of bed today?" The question had earned a goblet thrown at the warlock, which Merlin had easily dodged it.

"Not so good now, are you?" Merlin laughed, slowly backing towards the door.

"Merlin." Arthur said.

"Yes sire?" Merlin smiled.

"Go get my breakfast."

"Of course sire."

When Merlin got back, Arthur had presented him with a very long list of chores, which had to be done by sunset. Most of them couldn't be done in Arthur's room, or his room, which meant he couldn't do magic to help him out a little. Things like polishing armour and sharpening sword could be done though. There was a feast tonight. It was the end of a long year, and everyone was pleased. Merlin sighed, using his magic to start tidying the Kings' chambers while he rushed around the room collecting all the laundry into a basket. When the room was tidy, he used his magic to quickly polish Arthur's armour before heading out to finish the other chores.

Sunset came quickly, and Merlin was finishing his last chore. The warlock was tired, he had spent a full day inside the stables, cleaning hunting equipment, looking after horses ands mucking the stables. He was very tired, but now he had to go and serve at the annual feast, the last feast of the year. Merlin smiled when he finished off the last peice of riding equipment and set it back down in the tack room. He washed his hands and walked out of the stables to get changed for the feast.

The feast was in full swing. People were chatting, Gwaine was getting drunk, and Merlin was having a good laugh. All the knights were laughing and drinking...Percival had just won an arm wressel against Sir Leon. Then just as it was nearing midnight, Arthur stood up.

"My guests, my friends, join me in a toast. This toast, it to toast a very special year. We've gone through so much. We have fought Dorocha and won the most Darkest Hour, we have defeated Morgana once again." Arthur introduced. Suddenly, bells began to ring, chiming until 12 o' clock.

"My friends, a new time is dawning. A new era is coming upon us. For the past four years, I have learnt something new. Four years ago, I met somone. They have kept by my side, no matter what I have put them through, and still seem to nag me all the time.

"They have been there at my side, through battles and waited during meetings. So, I would like you all to raise your goblets to that person." Arthur smiled as everyone raised their goblets. Arthur's gaze went all the around the room . "Merlin put the jug down and pick up a goblet. In fact, everyone in this room pick up one." No one didn't hesitate to do as they were told. Merlin filled a goblet and held in the air. Arthur smiled. "To Merlin."

Merlin felt as if all the air had been taking from his body. Arthur's words echoed around the room, and everyone cheered. Merlin smiled and took a drink from his goblet.

"And, one more thing." Arthur said. "I have been thinking for the past few months." Merlin sniggered, the great prat of prats was thinking! "From tonight, the law against magic is offically gone. Magic users can now enter the kingdom." Gasps of shock filled around the room. The warlock-servant spluttered on his drink. He looked up at Arthur, his eyebrows past his hairline.

Arthur put his goblet down and walked around to where Merlin was standing and threw an arm around the warlock's shoulders.

"And Merlin here, is going to be my Court Warlock. Any magical crimes will be passed down to Merlin, where he will fit the punishment." Cheers went around the room, and Merlin smiled.

"Happy Birthday Merlin!"

**Well there you have it :D Have a Happy New Year everyone and Colin Morgan...have a very happy Birthday :D. Now to people who read 'Backfire' the next part is coming up on...Tuesday night when I get back from my dad's who sadly doesn't have internet thanks for reading! Have a happy new year!**


End file.
